Coffee
by randomstalker
Summary: A tale about Komui, Miranda, and the necessities of coffee.


**Important: This is set after the series, and Allen and Lenalee have left to go get married. I also apoligize for how awkwardly it starts, i'm working on making it better.**

This is intended to be multichapter, although it's been sitting on my computer for quite a while, but for now it's in-progress. Please tell me if anything is spelled or grammatically wrong, or anything that can be improved on in general. Just please try to say it without caps lock or cursing.

* * *

It had been three months since Lenalee and Allen left the Order, everyone in the science department and the exorcists wishing them teary goodbyes. Komui had been surprisingly calm about the whole ordeal, just telling Allen to take good care of his sister. But now it seemed the weight of their departure was more prominently felt than any of them thought it would've been. The science department had fallen into a bit of a slump without Lenalee's cheery disposition and constant supply of coffee. Miranda being the oldest woman left at the Order, and simply because she's Miranda, felt as though she should do something to help the situation. Miranda found herself, very often, stopping in front of the science department and becoming lost in thought, in what she could possibly do to help all the people who had always been so kind to her.

While staring into her cup of tea one early morning, the answer came to her, and she felt a bit idiotic for not realizing it early. What the science department needed was coffee; and while she couldn't bring the same demeanor that Lenalee brought, she could certainly bring the coffee, and hopefully that would help at least a little. Miranda's' first day serving coffee to the science team had gone about as well as she had expected. They all were rather surprised to see her and Reever questioned why she was there, and at such an early hour. This had left her feeling rather anxious at first but when she presented the coffee the whole team wore similar expressions, like she she'd just shown starving men food. She attempted to serve the coffee herself but after three broken cups and quite a few stained documents, the team just felt it better they serve themselves. After numerous cups, Reever commented how Komui had boarded himself in his office and how some coffee would do the supervisor more than a little good. When Miranda got to his door she found it almost completely hidden by paper and wasn't quite sure how to get through without making a mess of everything. Komui though, was apparently more addicted to coffee then anyone had ever given him credit for. Within a few minutes of Miranda standing outside his door with a cup of coffee Komui came out, looking rather disheveled. The papers flew everywhere and seemed as though they would crush the man but he walked foreword in a zombie like state. When he finally reached Miranda, she realized he had a rather glazed look in his eyes and was positive he didn't see her. He took the cup from her though, although she wasn't quite sure how he knew where it was, and downed it in an instant. A few seconds later he walked back into his office. Miranda, feeling as though she had failed in some odd way, turned to leave but before she could take a step she felt a pair of arms around her and rather loud thank you rang in her ear. Miranda, not having been properly hugged in a quite a while, much less by a man, stood there blushing wildly long after Komui had gone on to greet the rest of the staff.

A week later though, Miranda now felt rather proud of herself. Within that week of serving coffee to science department she hadn't broken over ten cups and had only damaged a few mildly important documents. Despite how proud **she **was of her record though, everyone was getting into the habit of serving themselves. Although Miranda **had**, somehow, become in charge of bringing Komui a cup of coffee every two hours or so. She had found out on her second day that if she missed an interval the supervisor would promptly fall asleep in the middle of whatever he was doing. Needless to say, she had been rather frantic when she opened his door only to find him slumped against the bookcase looking very lifeless. "Miranda." Reevers' voice broke her out of her thoughts. Miranda turned to face him, realizing how odd she must look, spacing out in the middle of the room. "Ah, yes Reever? Do you want more coffee?" Miranda questioned, holding the pot up affectionately. "No, I'm good, but Komui seems to have fallen asleep again-"At this a horribly distressed look presented itself on Miranda's face. "Did-did I forget to bring him coffee again! Oh, I'm sorry! I-" "M-Miranda" Reever interjected before her rant could take full swing. "It's not your fault, really, the supervisor just didn't sleep last night, so he's more tired than usual." Miranda stopped and considered this for a minute and then smiled softly. "Oh, um, alright. I'll go take him some then." And with that she poured a cup of coffee and went off to Komuis office.

As Miranda walked down the hall towards his office she wondered what exactly had kept him up so late. The science department still had to work to find new innocence and any new uses of innocence in order for the Order to allow them to continue to living there, and while she understood at times it must be rather taxing, things weren't quite as urgent as they were before. Miranda knocked softly of the door and waited a few seconds before poking her head in, assuming that Komui was asleep. Miranda was surprised to see though, instead of the usual fray of papers, various machine parts were scattered around his office and Komui was nowhere to be found. "Komui?" Miranda questioned softly. After not receiving a reply, and feeling rather silly looking in through a crack in the door, Miranda decided to search the office for the missing supervisor. "Komui? Supervisor Komui?" Miranda questioned a bit louder this time. As she walked cautiously through the office she couldn't help but wonder what he had been doing in here. Miranda decided that the best place to check first would be near his desk, considering that was where he normally made his makeshift bed. While moving small piles machine parts away from his desk, in hopes that supervisor had simply fallen asleep in one of them, she noticed a human like figure sitting on the couch in the very back of the office. Although something seemed slightly odd about it, she approached the couch nonetheless, with the now lukewarm cup of coffee in her hand. The figure on the couch appeared to be the supervisor, it was dressed in his regular beret and lab coat, he seemed a bit stiff though. She reached out to shake his shoulder gently. "Komui, um, I brought-"But before she could finish her sentence the supervisors head rolled back to reveal a disturbingly mechanical face. At this point the only thing that managed to come out of her mouth was a scream and she reeled back, sending the coffee cup flying out her hands and crashing somewhere behind her. "Hm?" A voice came from behind the couch and before she could process what was happening a figure came up from behind the couch, mumbling something along the lines of 'why all the noise?'. Miranda, though, didn't pay attention anything other than the humanoid supervisor copy on the couch. So, Miranda did the only thing she could even vaguely think to do in this situation, she turned and ran. Although things didn't go quite as Miranda hoped they would because she ran straight into a pile of machinery and sent various parts of this and that flying everywhere.

A few minutes later a very concerned Reever came barging in. "Miranda is everything…all….right?" The sight that lay before Reever was a very confused Komui standing behind the couch, what he presumed was a new Komlin model on the couch, and a very distressed and teary Miranda laying in a pile of machinery. After a good ten minutes of calming Miranda down and another five minutes of listening to Komui explaining what he had been working on so late, order had been mostly restored. "So, I'm very sorry for startling you Miranda, I guess I shouldn't have left Komlin XD lying around so carelessly. Ahaha...ha." Komui sighed softly. "Why were you visiting me anyway?" At this Miranda remembered exactly why she had come here, and what had happened to that poor cup. "A-Aaah! Th-The-The coffee!" Miranda cried frantically looking around the room. "Hm?" Komui then pointed to smashed piece of china a few feet away from them on the floor. "Was that it?" Miranda's face went pale and in turn Reevers did as well, but before she could begin her rant Komui said "You came to bring me coffee? Already? How nice of you, I really do feel awful for startling you now." He smiled apologetically at her and fussed with his beret. Miranda stared at him, amazed that someone would smile like that and apologize to **her**. "U-um, well Reever was the one who suggested it to me so..." "Nonsense." Komui proclaimed. "Reever may have asked you to but you were the one who brought it to me, didn't you? Therefore it's your good deed, not his." With this statement Komui smiled a bit softer, and despite Reevers complaints about how he wouldn't have to make anyone go out of their way to do anything if Komui would just do his job properly, Miranda still found his self amazed that someone like him would smile like that at **her**.


End file.
